The present invention relates to novel 2-decarboxy-2-aminomethyl-6a-carba-PGI.sub.2 compounds, which are useful for inducing a variety of prostacyclin-like pharmacological effects. Accordingly, these compounds are useful pharmacological agents for the same purposes for which prostacyclin is employed.
The essential material constituting a disclosure of the preparation and use of the novel compounds of the present invention are described in Appendix A of this specification.